The cause to the Fernu ways
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A story on the Fernu clan. It explains how they came to be as they are currently. OC Story!


"Azariah, can you watch Kureji and Reina for us? We will be back later tonight." Iekika Fernu asked her eldest son.

"They're still asleep, but knowing Reina she will be up shortly." Ryuunosuke Fernu chuckled.

Azariah smiled gently to his parents. "Of course."

"You're a good boy." Iekika said with a smile before walking out the mansion door with her husband.

Azariah sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. It was only about ten minutes before he heard familiar delicate footsteps close in on him. "Morning, Reina." He said with a smile, looking over to his youngest sibling.

Reina had her orange hair back in a ponytail, a small flap of hair over her right eye. She smiled and sat on the couch beside her brother, curling up in his arms. He smiled gently at her and pushed back the hair that was covering her eye.

"Why do you always cover your eye? It takes away from your beauty." He smiled.

Reina blushed lightly as she looked up at him. "I-I don't have beauty." She murmured.

"Yes you do." Azariah shook his head. "You're just like Mom. You're going to make someone very happy one day."

Reina blushed deeper as she shook her head. "I don't want to. I want to stay here and look after all of you guys."

Azariah laughed as he looked down at her. She was his youngest sibling, an accident actually. After him, his mother had two miscarriges before finally having his brother, Kureji, however, he seemed to take on more of their mothers side of the family which was a different clan all together. Reina had been an accident. Two years after Kureji was when she was born. There was an age gap of twelve years between Reina and Azariah, he honestly thought of her more as his own child than his sister, her being only four years old.

"Is Kureji still asleep?" He asked Reina gently as he stroked her hair.

She nodded, closing her eyes, loving the feeling of her hair being patted. Azariah reached to the table beside him and grabbed a hair brush, pulling the pony tie from her hair and combed her hair softly. Reina giggled as she watched the T.V. She never let anyone but Azariah touch her hair.

"So, Mom and Dad are out today, what you you like to do?" Azariah asked after a while.

Reina shrugged her small shoulders. "Whatever you and Kureji wanna do!" She giggled.

He laughed. "Well, I think he's up now, why don't we ask him?"

Reina's face lit up as she looked at the doorway to see Kureji, she jumped to her feet and ran over, throwing her arms around him. "Morning!" She giggled, hugging him tightly.

Kureji hugged her back as he looked at Azariah. "So, where did mom and dad go?" He asked.

Azariah stood up and stretched as he replied, "They went to a meeting."

Reina giggled. "So it's just the three of us! What do you wanna do today, Kureji?" Reina smiled.

"You know I don't like to decide on that quizzical stuff." Kureji shook his head.

"How about we go for a walk to get Kale and go to the park?" Azariah asked with a smile.

Reina finally let go of Kureji and smiled. "Yeah! Let's get Kale!"

The three of them got ready and left the house to head towards Kale's house. Kureji happily knocked on the door to be met by Kale.

"Why hello!" She laughed before bending down to hug Kureji and Reina, and lastly Azariah.

"We're going to the park, do you want to come?" Azariah asked.

"And miss out playing with these two?" Kale laughed. "One second." She disappeared into her house before coming out fully dressed for the weather. "Alright, I'm ready!"

Reina smiled and grabbed Kale's hand. "Come on! Let's go!" She giggled, tugging at her hand and pulling her toward the park.

Kale looked at Azariah and giggled as Reina pulled her along. Azariah looked back and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. He loved her so much and he had made sure that she knew that. Just before Reina pulled Kale too far ahead, Kale reached out to grab Azariah's hand, who in turn took Kureji's as they all walked alongside to the park.

When they reached the park, Reina let go of Kale's hand and grabbed Kureji's, pulling him from Azariah and over to the swings made of complete ice.

"Reina is growing up well, dispite that condition." Kale said with a smile as she sat down on a bench not far from where the kids were playing.

Azariah nodded in agreement. "It's still uncertain how long she will live. The doctors say she seems to be doing well, that she's getting stronger, but with her condition, it's unpredictable." He said as he wrapped his arm around Kale's middle to pull her closer.

She smiled up at Azariah before looking back over at Reina and Kureji. "I'm sure she will be fine. It's good to see how well the three of you get along."

"Well, I do see siblings who fight all the time, and it makes me upset. I love my little ones so much, I wouldn't stand to fight with them." Azariah laughed. "And it's great that they love you too. At first, I thought they would have been jealous of the time I spend with you, but at home they ask me all kinds of questions." Azariah laughed gently as he watched his siblings play on the ice slide.

"Hey Kureji." Reina said as she laid down in the snow beside the slide.

"What?" Kureji asked as he slide down and rolled over into the snow beside Reina.

"Do you think Azariah will marry Kale?" She asked with a small giggle, looking over at her eldest brother.

Kureji looked over as well to watch Azariah and Kale just looking at each other without conversation. "Definitely!" Kureji laughed. "They're too lovely dovey!"

Reina laughed as she sat up and looked at the couple before back at Kureji. "I feel like doing something for Azariah, but I dunno what we could do for him... he does so much for me..." She murmured, feeling bad about how much her family babied her.

"All we can do is just be the best for him! Do our best for him!" Kureji grinned before grabbing Reina's hand and running off to Azariah and Kale.

**-Three years later-**

"Kale, I love you so much. I want to live the rest of my life with you because there is no one that I would rather do that with. I've known you for seven years now, we started to date five years ago and the longer we've been together the stronger my love for you has grown. My parents love you as there own, my siblings adore you, and let's face it, you're more beautiful than anyone I have ever met." Azariah smiled sheepishly as Kale who was sitting beside him.

Kale smiled up at him. "Azariah, I love you so much, but why all this so sudden?"

Azarish looked away for a moment to breath in slowly. "Well..." Azariah turned back to Kale before slipping down onto his knee's before Kale. "I know we've talked about it once before, and you seemed to be interested, so I'm hoping this won't be as awkward as I fear it to be, but Kale, will you do me the honours of marrying me, please?"

Kale's eyes watered slightly as she threw herself into his arms. "Of course I will, Azariah!"

Reina sat on the stairs with Kureji, watching her brother and his girlfriend. "Kureji, he did it!" She whispered, smiling at her brother.

"She's crying." Kureji said in confusion.

Reina rolled her eyes. "She's happy! Of course she's crying. Don't you know anything?" She laughed.

"You woman are just too emotional." Kureji shook his head before looking back down at Azariah and Kale.

"Kale, I can't tell you how grateful I am for you!" Azariah pulled the ring that he had bought for Kale out of his pocket and pushed it onto Kale's ring finger. "It's beautiful on you, as I knew it would be!"

She smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek before laughing. I think we're being watched."

Azariah laughed in agreement as she two looked up at the stairs, seeing Reina and Kureji sitting and watching. Reina laughed nervously as she smiled. "Hey!"

"Hello, Reina, Kureji." Kale smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"So this means you're part of the family now, right?" Kureji grinned.

"Not quite yet." Azariah laughed.

"But almost." Kale smiled as she wrapped her arms around Azariah's neck and kissed his cheek. "This is so exciting!"

Reina smiled brightly as she ran down the stairs and over in front of the pair. "So when you gonna have the wedding?"

"That's for you to find out later." Azariah laughed before standing and picking Reina up along the way. He reached over to pull the approaching Kureji to his side.

"To bad mom and dad won't be here for the wedding. Especially mom; she always wanted you and Kale to marry." Kureji murmured and burried his face into Azariah's side.

Reina frowned at the thought of their parents. "It's not fair..." She murmured, burrying her face in Azariah's shoulder. Two years ago their parents were on a mission and got killed. It took a heavy toll on the three siblings and Kale.

Azariah kissed Reina's forehead. "I know it's not guys, but we know they are watching out for us still."

Kale stepped forward to ruffle Kureji's hair and push Reina's bangs back from her face. "They would be so proud of your courage." She leaned over to kiss Reina's head before hugging Kureji. She looked back up to Azariah and smiled gently. "Just like your brother and I are."

Azariah smiled at his fiance. Reina smiled slightly as she jumped down from Azariah's arms and started to head up the stairs. "I'll be in my room." She told them before running off out of sight.

"She does that everytime Mom and Dad are mentioned." Azariah sighed. "Kureji, do you think you could go cheer her up?" He asked, smiling down at his brother.

"I'll try." Kureji shrugged before running up the stairs after Reina. He turned the corner and looked down the long dark hallway that led to her bedroom door. Sighing, he strolled down the hallway and knocked lightly at Reina's door. No answer. He knocked again, but yet nothing still. Cautiously, Kureji opened the door slightly and peered in. "Reina?" He asked, wondering if she had went somewhere else instead.

When he was about to close the door to search for her, a wheezing gasp caught his attention and he pushed the door open wider. In the one corner of the room Reina was sitting there coughing and wheezing. He watched horrified as she rolled onto her stomach and went threw the actions of throwing up. "Azariah!" Kureji yelled from the room before running over to Reina who started to throw up blood. "Reina!"

Reina was unable to respond to her brother as she coughed up more blood, her throat burning. Tears poured down her cheeks from her pain. She looked up at Kureji weakly, trying to form words and failing.

Azariah and Kale burst into the room, fear and shock on their faces. Azariah bent down beside Reina and pulled back her hair from getting in the way of the blood falling from her mouth. "Reina, I need you to concentrate hard on the rinnegan." Azariah said calmly as he rubbed her back gently. "Concentrate hard, the power is there and you need to contain it. Only you can do that."

Reina gasped in pain as she clenched her jaw and snapped her eyes shut, trying to do as her brother had said. Her body trembled as she tried her hardest to try and contain the power trying to take over her body. The harder she tried, the more weak her body felt, however the pain went down.

It took her about five minutes of concentrating before she stopped coughing up blood and the pain was almost gone. She sat back onto her knees as she coughed lightly into her hands, without blood staining them. Her throat was still buring as she looked around at the three who were still watching her.

"Are you alright?" Kureji asked with sincere concern for his younger sibling.

Reina looked at him and managed to nod weakly. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as she started to fall over, Azariah grabbing her before she fell over. He frowned slightly, feeling bad for Reina. He had feared that, that episode would be the end of her, but she had somehow overcome it.

"It seems like her episodes are getting worse." Kale whispered.

Azariah nodded in agreement as he moved Reina to her bed. "I know she's strong, and I desparately pray she will not succumb to that power. She's too young, and she's too frail." He made sure that she was comfortable before he grabbed a wet cloth from her attached bathroom to wash the blood from her face and the some that got into her hair. "I refuse to lose her." Azariah murmured.

Kale stepped closer to Azariah and grabbed his wrist to take the cloth from his hand. "I'll clean her up, you go find Kureji." Kale whispered.

Azariah looked around in confusion to find that Kureji indeed had left the room. He nodded to Kale before exiting the room and heading for the most logical place that he might find Kureji - his bedroom. Sure enough, Kureji was in his room on his bed reading from a pile of papers in front of him.

"Kureji..." Azariah said as he sat down on the bed beside Kureji.

"I'm not going to let that stupid rinnegan kill her! It isn't fair! I didn't get it, why did she? She would be better off without it! I just wish I could switch places with her; I don't want her to suffer like that anymore!" Kureji said and burried his face into his bed.

Azariah frowned before pulling Kureji closer to him and hugged him. "I know, Kureji. I feel the same way, but we just need to remain at her side and help keep her strong."

"Isn't there any way that we can get that stupid thing out of her? Take the rinnegan right out of her to stop the suffering?" Kureji frowned.

Azariah shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He sighed deeply, moving to look at Kureji. "Just help me help her, that's the best thing we can do."

Kureji nodded before turning back to his papers. "I wish dad was here. He knew most, if not all the secrets to the Rinnegan." He murmured.

**-Five years later-**

Reina and Kureji sat out in the waiting room, Reina was drifting in and out of sleep with her head resting on Kureji's shoulder as they waited on the news of their new niece, their nephew of two years at home with one of Kale's friends.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl..." Kureji murmured to himself. "They have one male, so the chances of another male slims slightly. Although, another boy would be a score for me! Christma is too adorable, and to teach another young strapping male like myself _all_ I know would be awesome." Kureji laughed as he turned to look down at the drifting in and out Reina. "Nevermind." He muttered and chuckled at himself.

"I heard you." She murmured with a yawn. "I hope it's a girl. I'm kinda outnumbered in our family." She laughed softly. "How long have we been waiting out here anyway?"

"Labour takes a while." Kureji laughed. "_Don't you know anything?_" He laughed.

Reina opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Yes I know that."

Azariah stuck his head through the door opening and grinned at his younger siblings. "Do you want to see the new one now?" He laughed before motioning them to quickly follow him. They made their way after their brother to the door that held Kale and the new child. It ended up being a girl, just as Reina had wanted.

"I guess having a niece won't be that bad." Kureji shrugged and laughed as he watched the giggling new baby girl.

Reina smiled at Kale and the new addition. "What are you two naming her?" She asked.

Kale smiled at Reina as she looked up at Azariah. "Kimichi." She answered with a soft smile.

Reina smiled as she looked down at the baby by the name of Kimichi. "She's cute."

"We're relying on you to be the big sister for her." Azariah winked at Reina.

Reina grinned at her eldest brother. "I can do that!"

-Four **years later**-

"Reina, Reina!" Kimichi laughed as she ran toward her aunt.

Reina looked over and smiled at Kimichi as she picked her up. "Hey, what are you up to, cutie?"

"I was looking for Daddy! Have you seen him?"

Reina shook her head. "I haven't actually."

Kimichi frowned. "Oh."

"Come on, maybe Kureji knows." She smiled.

Kimichi grinned as she jumped from Reina's arms, taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs toward Kureji's room. Reina knocked on the door when they reached it. "Kureji?"

"Hm?" Kureji looked up from the papers in his hand to find Reina and Kimichi standing in his doorway.

Kimichi giggled as she ran over to Kureji. "Have you seen Daddy?"

Kureji shook his head. "I haven't seen him since this morning. What about mommy?" Kureji asked.

Kimichi shook her head. "I can't find her either."

"Find who?" Christma asked as he came up behind the girls.

Kimichi ran over to her brother, hugging him tightly. "Mom and Dad!"

"They were in the kitchen a few minutes ago." He laughed.

Kimichi brightened as she ran off ahead of everyone else.

"That girl's energy amazes me." Reina laughed, shaking her head.

"You amaze me." Kureji chuckled.

"Hm?" Reina asked, looking over at him.

A loud crash caught the attention of the two siblings to the downstairs area. "What was that?" Kureji asked and placed the papers he was holding down on the desk to stand up.

"Christma, stay here, okay?" Reina told him before running off downstairs with Kureji close behind.

Down in the kitchen, Reina and Kureji could see Azariah trying to hold Kimichi still as vines shot from her body. Kale stood in shock as she held her hand over her mouth, basically unable to be of help. Reina clenched her fists as she ran to Kimichi, trying to help out.

Kimichi screamed as more vines broke from her body, poision spikes covering them. Reina winced as one cut her. When she reached Kimichi, she wrapped her arms her, trying to calm her down. "Kimichi, calm down!" Reina yelled.

One of the vines hit Azariah, sending him flying back into the counter, knocking him out, cold. Kale gasped and ran to his side as Reina contined to try and calm Kimichi. "Kureji!" Reina screamed.

Kureji shook off the shock of what his niece was doing before he moved quickly to Azariah and Kale. "We have to get him out of here." Kureji stated as he picked Azariah up through the arms and started to drag Azariah from the kitchen. Just before Kureji could exit the room, a vine being controlled by Kimichi punged through Kale's chest and went straight into Azariah's, exiting his back and slicing through Kureji's hip. Kureji let out a loud yell as the vine retreated back through him and Azariah. Kale was still stuck on the vine as it thrashed back and forth around the room.

Reina gasped, shock taking her over as she saw both Kale and Azariah get stabbed. Unconsciencely, she let go of Kimichi and was suddenly taken off guard as a vine lurched out and scrapped across the right side of her face.

She screamed out loudly as she gripped her face, blood pouring through her fingers. Before she could compose herself again, another vine stabbed through her right shoulder. Reina was thrown back across the room, unable to catch her breath as she laid there.

Kureji looked back behind him to see Christma staring in horror at the situation taking place in the kitchen. He looked back down at Azariah unconsious on the ground while he grasped where the vine had punged through his side. "I'm sorry...Azariah." He choked before looking at Kimichi almost possessed-like standing in the middle of the kitchen floor. Reina was now thrown aside and in serious condition herself. Kureji stretched his arm out towards Kimichi and waved his hand to his left. Kimichi, along with the swipe of Kureji's hand was thrown in the kitchen wall, the force knocking her out cold. The vines finally stopped and retreated back to Kimichi and Kureji slide down the wall to a sitting position.

Tear fell down Reina's face as she weakly pulled herself into a sitting position, looking around the room, she realised she couldn't see from her right eye. "K-Kureji!" She screamed, somewhere between pain and complete sorrow.

Christma finally snapped from the trance, looking over his parents. "M-Mom.. D-Dad?" He covered his mouth as sobs began to take him over.

Kureji winced in pain as he put pressure on the gapping wound as his hands glowed a light green aura. The vine had taken a lot of chakra from Kureji's body but he knew that if he didn't take the poison out, or heal his wound, there would be much more complications. He faintly heard Reina call his name, but he ignored it until his wound was healed more. Christma's sobs could be heard to his left, but he didn't bother looking that way either. Azariah laid a foot from his feet, blood gushing from his chest, but he didn't dare look that way either. He had loved his brother so much, and Azariah had always praised his unique abilities, but at the moment he had felt like a complete failure. He never took his abilities seriously, he never bothered to strengthen or investigate them, and for his failure to do so, he let grief come to his family.

When Christma realised neither parent was breathing, he wiped the blood on his clothes as he ran over to Reina's side. She was gripping the right side of her face, crying hard. He gasped at the blood slipping through the cracks of her fingers.

"A-Auntie Reina..." Christma mumbled as he knelt down in front of her.

Reina shook her head. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Christma... I-I failed you and Kimichi..." she clenched her jaw, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Christma gasped as he saw part of her face. He reached for her other hand, pulling it back. Her face was gashed deeply in several places, her eye had even been sliced. "Uncle Kureji!" Christma yelled, turning to look at him on the opposite sife of the room. His medical jutsu was weak for his age, but he attempted to heal her face.

Reina shook her hand and placed his hand over her shoulder. "Heal that... n-not my face." She murmured, covering her face again with both hands.

Once Kureji had healed himself the best he could for the amount of energy he had, he finally turned to look at Reina crying, and Christma who seemed to be healing Reina's shoulder at the moment. With a sorrowful sigh, Kureji rolled over onto his hands and knee's and crawled over to Kimichi. He rolled her over onto her back to see the extent of her condition. Fortunately, she no real damage, she was just simply knocked out. Finally, he made his way over to Reina and Christma. Christma had done the best he could to heal her shoulder, but he moved out of the way when Kureji motioned him to.

Reina shook her head. "Th-This is all my fault." She sobbed, digging her nails into the wounds already created on her face.

"No, it's mine." Kureji growled as he forced Reina's hands from her face to look at the wound. "No good," he murmured. "I can't even see the wound with all that blood." He reached into the drawer above their heads and pulled a cloth to place on Reina's face to soak the blood up.

Reina hissed in pain. "K-Kureji, I can't even see out of my right eye..."

"Is she blind?" Christma asked, concerned.

"Temporarily...I mean, there is something covering her eye." Kureji sighed and rolled his eyes.

Reina sighed and pushed Kureji's hand away. "I mean I can't see at all. Even right now..." She choked up a bit once again, unable to stop tears from falling down her cheeks once again.

"We'll have to wait and see if you've lost your vision." Kureji murmured as he soaked up the new accumulated blood. "Keep the pressure on it until we can heal it."

Reina took the cloth from Kureji and held it tightly to her face.

Christma frowned as he looked over to his parents bodies, soaked in blood. Several tears slipped down his face as he grabbed Kureji's arm, sobbing against it.

"What's going on?" A voice came from the second exit to the kitchen. Kureji looked over to find his young cousin, Keoni standing in the doorway, looking terrified at the current scene.

"K-Keoni?" Kureji was shocked.

"I was taking a walk, and I haven't seen you all in a long time so I decided to come visit. Definitely was not expecting this. What happened?" Keoni asked.

Kureji shrugged the question off. "You work with your father a lot, right?" He asked.

Keoni nodded slowly. "Taught me everything I should know about healing." She said before coming to kneel beside Kureji.

Reina looked through her left eye at her young cousin. She had stopped crying but she could still feel blood pouring from her wounds to the towel. She pulled off he current one to grab a clean one, the other one completely soaked.

Christma looked at Keoni, wiping his tears. "H-Help Reina." He sobbed.

Keoni nodded at Christma as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, she will be perfectly fine!" She turned back to Reina and pulled her sleeves back. "This won't take too long." She said as she took the clean cloth from Reina's hand and slowly wiped it the blood away from her face, slowly swipping her hand over the wound as she cleaned it to clot the blood to make the bleeding stop.

Reina gasped as pain hit her. "S-Stop!" She gripped Keoni's hand and pulled it away, unable to bear the pain.

"Stop being a baby." Keoni said, staring blankly at Reina. She pulled her hand away from Reina and waited for Reina's consent to continue.

Reina narrowed her good eye on Keoni, but nodded slowly.

Keoni turned to Kureji and whispered, "See, I learn from the best." She giggled and winked at him before place both her hands before Reina's blood clotted face. A green aura consumed her hands as she began to heal up the wound. When the wound was finally healed fully, Keoni wipped the extra blood from her face and smiled. "You have a nasty scar, but it's healed back up. As for your eye, unfortunately it will never go back to normal. You're going to be blind in one eye. I do not know for sure if you're rinnegan ability in that one eye is gone or not, but it is definitely blind."

She turned to Kureji and pushed him back onto his butt. "I know that you need healing too." She said and began to heal what he had left heal.

Reina gasped at Keoni's words. She weakly stood up to look around the room. Looking from her deceased brother to his deceased wife. She looked over at Kimichi who laid motionless on the floor. It was like something snapped within herself as she ran off to the nearest bathroom, looking at her appearance in the mirror.

Her eyes widened as she reached up with a shaky hand to touch her scars. "N-No... NO!" She screamed, punching the mirror and lowering her head as her crying started all over once more.

Christma heard Reina's scream and his eyes quickly looked for Kimichi, when he realised she was still where she had been left, his face twisted in confusion as he looked to Kureji with worry.

Kureji shook his head. "Don't worry, Christma. She'll be perfectly fine, she's only unconscious."

Keoni had moved over to Kimichi and was looking her over. She placed her hand over top of Kimichi's head to enter into her mind. "The Midori overpowered her and began to control her." Keoni stated and turned to look at Kureji. "It took a lot of energy from her, but she will be fine. She may be out for a while though."

In the bathroom, Reina worked with her long orange hair so that is covered the right side of her face, unable to see the rest of it. She tried looking through the broken mirror, punching it again making it into smaller pieces before running from the bathroom and out the main door of the mansion.

Christma spotted Reina run out and jumped to his feet, trying to run after her. "Reina!"

Kureji turned towards Christma and quickly grabbed his shirt. "You have to stay here, Christma." He said. He turned to look at Keoni and said, "Get your father to come here. Christma - stay here." Kureji quickly stood to run after Reina.

Reina ran blindly, no destination in mind. Tears flowed down her cheeks again as she tripped over a piece of ice and faceplanted into the snow. She put her hands to her face as she sobbed again. She suddenly felt like she was being followed and stumbled back to her feet, heading toward the exit of the village. When she left the village, she ran through the darkness. She had only left into the village a few times, however she still knew how to escape.

When she finally got out, she realised it was nightfall. She finally grew tired of running and collapssed by a tree, punching it several times, making her knuckles bleed even more from when she hit the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, Azariah!" She screamed.

Kureji could hear her voice not too far from where he was. He followed her scream until he reached where she sat, her back against the tree while she sobbed. He sighed sadly and moved to kneel infront of his younger sister. "Reina,-"

Reina's eyes snapped open and she jumped back. "NO! Go away!" She cried, turning away from Kureji.

"Reina..." Kureji said, trying to calm her down. He went to move the hair that was covering the right side of her face away but she instantly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Leave it." She hissed, dropping his hand. She lowered her head, diverting her gaze. "Go home, Kureji - without me."

"I'm not going to just leave you." Kureji stated. "This is hurting both of us, but we need each other."

Several tears slipped down her face as she looked back up to meet his gaze. "We don't, brother. I am a burden, I always was." She sighed deeply. "I cannot keep hurting you."

"You are not a burden - you never were." Kureji stated and shook his head. "You're my little sister, and that is what you will always be."

She shook her head. "No. I don't deserve to be. I should be dead! Not Azariah and Kale!"

"No!" Kureji growled. "Azariah did his best to make sure you lived past every episode you had! He wanted you to grow stronger, to overcome the power of the rinnegan and to conquer it. He had hopes and dreams for you! And above all, he would have given his life for _you_!"

Reina glared at Kureji. "I never asked him to give his life for me! He has Christma and Kimichi! Now they have no one! At least when our parents died, we had Azariah to look after us! Who the hell is gonna look after Kimichi and Christma!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"When our parents died, Azariah did not look at us as burdens to his life, but he willing took care of us and loved us. The least we can do is look after his children as he looked after us. It was not Kimichi's fault this happened." Kureji replied.

Something seemed to snap within Reina again as she jumped up to her feet. "Not her fault? Look at the situation! Because of her, our brother and Kale are dead! Because of her, my whole right side of my face is disgusting and I am blind in my right eye! Because of her, everything we once had and loved is gone! I would sooner kill her than show her an ounce of love! I don't care if she's Azariah's child or not!"

"The Midori possessed her, it overpowered her, Reina. Just like the rinnegan overwhelms you. She couldn't control it's power, just like what happened to you. The only difference was that it possessed her. It was not her fault, but the Midori's." Kureji stated as he climbed to his feet.

Reina shook her head as she gripped it, almost feeling as though an episode was upon her. She gripped her head as her eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop it before it really got to start.

"She's still very young and does not understand yet how to control her powers. That's why we need to teach her how to." Kureji explained.

Reina's eyes snapped open and she glared at Kureji. "I will _never_ help her!"

"She needs-"

"Umm...excuse me." A voice came from behind Kureji.

Kureji looked with confusion at Reina before turning around to face a unique looking woman. Her blonde hair covered both her eyes, and she wore a joker's hat with a purple start at the front. She wore a red dress with brown boots.

"Uh...Hello?" Kureji said.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I have absolutely no idea where I am." The woman said.

Reina glared at the girl. "Go bother someone else!"

Kureji turned to glare at Reina. "Sorry about her," he apologized. "We can't exactly say where you are. All we can really say is that you're in the middle between the Hidden Rock and Hidden Leaf villages."

"Oh..." The girl pursed her lips. "Yeah...that doesn't help."

"What are you looking for?" Kureji asked.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know."

Reina began to step passed Kureji and the girl to head off further from their own village.

Kureji reached out to grab Reina. "Reina, I'm not letting you leave. You're home is the Fountain Village and that is final. I refused to let you view yourself as a burden."

Reina ripped her arm from his grasp. "J-Just stop, Kureji! I'm leaving, now."

"No!" Kureji yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I must be interrupting something important." The woman laughed nervously.

"No, don't worry, we're only-" Kureji tried to explain the situation when Reina quickly cut in.

"Cousins!" Reina hissed, turning her head from Kureji, trying to hold back tears.

Kureji turned slowly to face Reina. "Reina.." He said softly.

"What? It's true." She whispered, still refusing to look at him.

"Fine, have it your way, but your residents resides at the Fernu Mansion, no where else." Kureji stated.

Reina sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't let that part go. She walked passed him and the odd looking woman, back toward their village. Deep down it hurt her saying Kureji was a cousin, she loved him dearly, but knew that it was better off this way. She wanted nothing to do with her Fernu name, but it seemed Kureji wasn't giving her an option. '_I will always love you, Kureji, but I'm sorry._'

"Where are you headed?" Kureji asked the woman.

She simply shrugged. "I honestly do not remember."

"Short term memory, huh?" He asked.

The woman shrugged. "I don't remember anything. I woke up this morning in a strange place and I don't know how I got there. I don't remember anything; where I live, where I'm headed or my parents."

"You can follow us if you'd like." Kureji shrugged. "I'm sure you'd fit right in."

"Hell no!" Reina hissed, turning back to look at the pair. "If you're bringing that freak, I'm leaving for sure!"

"Be quiet and keep walking. It's temporary until we figure out her issue." Kureji growled, motioned her Reina to keep walking.

"You're lying! I can see it in your eyes damnit!" Reina hissed.

The girl reached back to scratch her neck, laughing nervously.

Reina looked from Kureji to the female. "What's you name, clown?"

The woman continued to stare at Reina blankly.

Kureji growled at Reina. "Just because Azariah is dead, doesn't mean you need to change everything he taught you."

"Yua... Yua Kuroji." The woman said. "And I am not a clown."

"Sure look like one." Reina murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kureji shook his head. "We need to get back to Keoni and Christma." Kureji attempted to change the subject.

"Then let's go." Reina murmured, turning back around. "And don't you dare bring the clown!"


End file.
